The objective of this Phase I proposal is to develop an evaluate the diagnostic potential of a new endo/laparoscopic, multi-spectral imaging system for guided biopsy. the heart of the system is a unique prism micro imaging spectrograph, called the ~PARISS/HNN~, that is interacted to either a rigid or flexible fiber-optic endoscope or laparoscope. The date is collected by a CCD detector and processed by a hybrid eural net under PC control. The system will generate spectrally resolved topographical maps of superficial or internal organs and of bodily lumens. By collecting absorption, reflection and florescence spectra it will be possible to identify oxygenation and metabolic states and the overall component composition and condition of living tissue. this additional information will enable improved diagnostic accuracy of biopsy sampling during endosco0y, for the detection of gastrointestinal, genitourinary tract, otohinnolaryngology and respiratory system related diseases. It will help medical professionals find and sample optimum biopsy locations reducing the need for multiple biopsies and return visits. Eventually, it will allow diagnosis and treatment of some patients in one visit.